A Life with Tyki Mikk
by Miyusan
Summary: Aki is able to heal, however will she be able to heal Tyki's heart?


Hello, This is my first DGM fanfic. I hope you enjoy this story and please review !

Thank you so much for reading and I do not own any of the characters other than Aki.

A Life with Tyki Mikk

-man

A Cure for heartbreaks?

I remember those days when I was human; where I would think about my prince charming that would just think about me every single day, say those cliché or cheesy lines that make your feet tingle with excitement. You could call me a diehard romantic, well, maybe no. Hmm, Okay, I think I'm really one.

I sighed as I looked out of the carriage window to see that I was going to reach my destination soon. _Time for work. _ I thought to myself as I enter the gates of the mansion.

XXX

"Good evening, Earl." I greeted as i took a seat beside him.

"Well, hello Aki. Welcome back. Do you have the information that I've told you to research on?" I took out the papers from my bag and handed them over to him. I was glad that he was satisfied with my work as he glimpsed through the stack of papers.

"Good Job. Would you like to join in the party?" he asked as he picked up two sugar cubes and dropped them into his tea.

"No thank you. I would like to catch up on some sleep." I said as I rise from the table. Just when i was about to turn around, Road jumped onto me and hugged me. "Aki, I've missed you so much." She said as she squeezed me tightly.

"I've missed you too. Look what I have brought." I said as I dug through my bag and pulled out a large lollipop. "Thank you so much! You're the best!" She said as she unwrap the wrapper.

Curiously, I tiptoed to see what was going on at the main hall. The women were wearing gowns that were elaborated with mini jewels and sequins. The men were all in their tuxes, talking to each other. "Wow. Whose party is this for?" I asked as looked around and guessed there were probably a hundred of them here.

"It's for Tyki-pon to choose his bride. He's getting old." She said as she sucked on her lollipop. I laughed as i managed to see him and his partner sauntering across the room. I sighed as I saw the women gathering closer to him, waiting for their turn with him. "Oh, do i smell envy?" Road said she stared at me. I blushed as i tried to think of something to say.

"Aki, did you know how much he had missed those sessions?" she said as she winked at me. I turned around to avoid her gaze. "I'm going back to have my sleep. See ya." I said as I rushed to my room.

XXX

When i entered my room, i took a glimpse of my reflection. The dark circles still hung below my eyes. I sighed as i approached the mirror. I wasn't ugly or pretty. I was simple average looking. I am the 15th Noah, the Noah of Hope. Well, I wasn't one of the main Noah and they didn't expect me to become one too. I am sort of the supporting Noah. Even when the Earl told me that i was part of the family, I would always feel left out as I don't have any strong powers. I could heal. Well, heal physical wounds to be specific. However, my powers are limited as I can't heal completely and i could die if i overworked myself. Even if this was a good power, it does have its disadvantages.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Coming." I said as i opened the door. To my surprise, it was Tyki.

"Had the wound reopened?" I said as I leaned on the door. He smiled as he pressed a hand on his chest.

"It's fine. Just wanted to see how you're doing. That was a difficult task that the Earl had given."

I stepped aside to let him in as i closed the door. "I would like to check on the wound. Lets see if it can be fixed up." As he took off his dress shirt, I remember the large wound across his body. It was a miracle that he survived. The Earl had asked me to heal his wounds. After some sessions, the wound had become a scar. The earl said that we are done with the sessions; however i still felt that this was still incomplete.

I closed my eyes and concentrated in placing the energy on the wound. However, i was tired with the job that I didn't have energy to use. I collapsed on the bed, as i regained my breath. "I'm sorry."

He smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. "Thanks alot."

I stood up as i looked out of the window to see all of the humans heading home. "Did you have fun?" I asked as i turned to face him. He laughed as he stood up from my bed. "Not at all. In fact I was bored."

"By the way, do you heal heart breaks?" he asked as he approached me. I looked at his golden eyes.

"I have no idea if i can. But i can try." I said as i approached him. He bent down to kiss me.

After a while, he broke away and said,

"I think you do heal hearts too."

End of chapter: Heartbreaks.

Hello!

I glad that i'm able to share with you this story and do review or comment as i need suggestions to improve. Lastly, remember to click on the little review button at the bottom.

Thank you and have a nice day!

Love, Miyusan.


End file.
